


Confabulation

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [16]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Quatre has strange dreams that almost feel like reality. But that can't be right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confabulation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompter asked "If the Gundam Boys were college students, would they still run in the same crowd?"

Sometimes Quatre dreams of a strange world, a world of war, where he and four others fight to save the Colonies and Earth both, from each other. Where he leads a band of thirty in the desert sands, and enjoys the same luxuries as they; of gambling, and drink, and the easy company of women willing to sit up with him while he pours over maps or enjoy a cup of tea and a good book, and little more is expected.

 

Sometimes the boy from Drama is there, too.

 

Sometimes they're curled up beneath sheets together, full moon pooling in from the window, and the whole house is quiet; it's a safe house, there's only one bed, but they're both so satisfied that it doesn't matter. Each table by the bed has a gun on it, another in it, there's another pair that should be under the pillows but are on the foot board instead, and Quatre traces the lip of fresh bandages with his fingers and worries a hickey on the other's throat-- on Trowa's throat.

 

Triton's. The boy from Drama is Triton Bloom. Not Trowa. Quatre has barely even spoken to him. But they're doing the Valentine War and Quatre knows the soft-spoken lights-man has auditioned for Captain Yamato, but he doesn't know if he got the part. He kind of hopes he did, because Quatre is playing Commander Zala and they were best friends, so practicing their lines will give Quatre a chance to talk to him.

 

There are others from school in his dreams sometimes too, but none ever so close to him as Triton.

 

The younger of the Maxwell boys, Duo, is there, in a priest's white collar that he doesn't sport in reality. Quatre doesn't really know how Duo got into the college-- he and his brother Solo are poor boys, adoptees of the Maxwell Orphanage, but both of them are intense in.. whatever it is they do. Quatre doesn't talk to them, not because he doesn't want to but because he can never find them, and anyway, he doesn't know what he'd say.

 

He donates to the orphanage every summer though. He hopes it helps.

 

There's Quatre's language tutor too, in the dreams. Wufei is a quiet man in both realms, but he seemed harsher in the dream-world. Quatre often sees him walking through the halls shoulder to shoulder with a sharp-tongued young woman in matching dress, and he tries not to look but sometimes he catches himself staring when he notices Wufei resting a possessive hand on her swollen belly. But of course the Dragon Clan from L5 is also a business partner of Winner Corp, so Quatre can't be seen as being rude to the young owner, but for the life of him he didn't know the man was married, and he must have been, because otherwise it doesn't make sense.

 

Quatre takes fencing with another. Heero bests him every time, and sometimes after lessons hovers around to school Quatre in technique. But only sometimes, because Heero leads the local chapter of Preventor Cadets once a week on their camp and flag-run through the woods, and otherwise Heero is an on-call fire-fighter, and their brief moments together can often get ruined by the Queen of the School, Relena Darling, who insists Heero belongs to her.

 

Quatre rarely talks to any of them. They never hang out. But in the dreams, they're best friends, and Quatre wonders if he's missing something.

 

Doesn't help that the dreams feel more real then reality, some mornings.


End file.
